Shinobi
by crackmind
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke end up form bonds sooner then the cannon causing the two of the to become stronger, this is what happen when their friends a little before team 7 and the tings that happen when they work together. pairing undecided though it will not be a Narusasu, Sasusaku, naruhina, narusaku, and sasuhina. Naruto will be smart but still an idiot, Sasuke well you'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay sup if you read my other story um sry haven't updated it explanation is with the new chapter of my first story. A few things about this story first big thing this is not a Sasuke and Naruto love fan fic at least in a romantic sexual way, the two of them will end up having more of brother, comrade, rivalry thing going on. Second the story will focus both on Naruto and Sasuke but a little bit more on Naruto. Third the pairings are undecided but Sasuke will not end up with Sakura, and Naruto won't end up with Hinata. Nothing against the pairing I actually called that those pairing would have back when the anime was just Naruto and in the chunin exam ark I like both the pairing. Now that won't say they won't date them at some point. Fourth their multi pairing but not in a harem way more a dating way to partially figure out who'll they'll end up with. And lastly Naruto and Sasuke will not be like OP for the entire story they'll be reasonably powerful. Oh and I don't own Naruto only this story **

**P.S. comment all you want I'm partly doing this to improve my writing skills, and I've also had this fan fic stuck in my head for a while**

**P.S.S. sorry for grammar heavily dyslectics **

Chapter 1

Hiruzen was known by many as the professor. Because within his life he has survived three of the great shinobi wars. He knew over hundred jitsu, knew both the first and second hokage. Turn a team of genin into some of the world strongest shinobi. Right know though he would rather face ever one of his previous challenges then deal with what is about to come through the door to his office. What was about to come through those doors was Naruto Uzumaki.

Hiruzen view Naruto as a grandson. He was afraid because Naruto the night before had learn that he was the container for the kitsune kyuubi. Which cause most of the village to hate him through his entire life. Hiruzen was hoping to put off telling Naruto about the kitsune at least till he was a chunin. Hiruzen though had a perfect speech for Naruto about his whole situation, unfortunately the speech got mix in with his paper work a few days ago and he had yet to find it. He was mentally preparing for every emotion, ever question that Naruto could possibly have or ask when he came through those doors.

Naruto busting into Hiruzen office with a huge grin. "Hay jiji teach me a new jitsu!" Hiruzen for the first time in ten years was completely blindsided. Leaving the only thing for him to say was "what?"

"New jutsu preferably from the forbidden scroll." Said Naruto putting his hands behind his head

"Aren't you going to ask about the kyuubi?" ask Hiruzen

"No I figure you had a good reason for not telling me and I dealt with all my grievousness last night thanks to Iruka." Hiruzen breathed a sigh of reilfe once he heard Naruto say that

"So why are you here?"

"Well I figure since I'm keeping the fuzz ball in check I should be rewarded with an awesome jitsu." Said Naruto not even faltering for a minute.

"Naruto I can't just teach you a jitsu that would be favoritism" said Hiruzen sad to disappoint him

"Oh come please" whined Naruto giving Hiruzen the puppy dog eyes.

Hiruzen was immune to the puppy dog eyes. He was immune though to Naruto disappointment "how about this Naruto there something that need done but it might turn out to be nothing so I'm reluctant to send my ambu but if you do it and succeed I'll teach you a jitsu from the scroll as payment."

"Yatta alright old man you got a deal what is that you need me to do." Said Naruto jumping up and down in joy

"Well do you of a girl name Ami from your class?" ask Hiruzen

"Yay she's one of Sasuke hard core fan girls why." Said Naruto trying to remember which one she was

"well according to her father who is a member of the civilian council, Ami did not come home last night after going out with her friends to celebrate their become shinobi ." Hiruzen was quite proud of himself because if this went over Naruto can gain a support from the council the civilian council which would make many things for Naruto and him easier.

"Alright jiji Ami is as good as found." Said Naruto as he jump through the window running down the street in search of his class mate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12 hours later

Naruto sat in Ichiraku after 12 hours of searching for Ami with a dark cloud looming over his head"Why the hell is it so hard to find one girl"

"Don't give up Naruto I'm sure you'll find her" said Ayame while serving him ramen in an attempts to cheer him up

"I've look through the entire village Ayame." Naruto said in anguish

"Naruto you couldn't have looked everywhere."

"There's an angry mob of females out there who are looking for me that will beg to differ."

"Well maybe you should review what you know about her."

Naruto sighed "she has purple hair, she was a bully, and she was obsessed with Sasuke."

"Well why you don't check the Uchiha compound."

Naruto grunts in frustration" I told you I checked the entire village Ayame she's not here."

"Naruto you do know that the Uchiha compound is outside of village."

Naruto stared at Ayame with wide eyes and he began to laugh. "Oh really I did know about that." In the next moment Naruto was gone leaving a trail of dust behind him.

After an hour of searching the woods around konoha Naruto had finally found the Uchiha clan compound. Why the hell did the Uchiha clan build there compound three miles outside of the village. It just seems like a really bad ideal I mean what if there was fire. Though come to think of it this place was built by Sasuke family and the only use Naruto could see was that it was a great place to brood. Wait that mean EMO is genetic poor Sasuke he never had a chance.

Naruto walk the main street of the compound and he was impress. This place was huge it was the size of a small village (not ninja village a normal one). Naruto wondered through the compound till he founded the largest house in the compound. Factoring in Sasuke arrogance this is probably his house. Naruto knock on the door. He waited but no one answered. He puts his ear to the door and hears muffles through the door. That bastard too lazy to answer the door I'll show him. Naruto takes out one of his kuni's and pick the lock. He walks through the house and follows the muffle to one of the upstairs room.

He barges into the room and found a sight. Sasuke was tied to a twin bed completely naked with a ball gag in his mouth. Standing over the door was a girl around his age with purple hair and dressed in a skimpy dominatrix outfit that showed her b cup breast and barely bottom that closely resembled a thong. Sasuke turns his head to him the girl to. Naruto found his voice "sorry to disturb you!" Naruto shouted quickly leaving the room and shutting the door. Wait that was Ami! Naruto bargesback into the room.

"Ami I found you!" he shouted. Ami turns around "why were you looking for me?" Ami asked confused.

"Your father sent me" he told her.

"My father sent you?" she ask bewildered.

"Well no he ask the Hokage and the Hokage sent Me." he answered her.

"Why did the Hokage sent you and not a shinobi?" she ask even more confuse

"I am a shinobi." He answered while pulling out the headband that was in his back pocket for proof.

"How the hell did that happen?" Ami ask who seem to be getting more and more confused as this conversation continues.

"Ah classified all I can say is we won't be ever seeing Mizuki again." He told her getting a flash back to a conversation with several very displease anbu after the forbidden scroll incident.

"Oh well congratulations I guess you can go just tell them I'm fine." She told him in an attempt to get him to leave.

"I don't think I can do that since underage sex is illegal." he told her

"Me and Sasuke are legal so it's fine." She told him

"You are!" he shouted in surprise

"Yay so are." She said pointing to him

"I am!" he shouted again

"Yep once you become a shinobi you become a consenting adult allowed to drink, have sex, and get married if you want." She explained to him.

"Huh well even so you obviously tied Sasuke up against his will." Said Naruto pointing to Sasuke who began to nod.

"No I ah this was his Sasuke ideal." Said Ami hoping Naruto would buy her lie. Sasuke began to grunt angrily and shake his head.

"It was" said Naruto completely buying her obvious lie

"Yes it was." said Ami mentally jumping for joy

"That awesome me and Shino won the bet." Naruto said while he jump for joy punching the air

"What bet?" Ami said in confusion. Sasuke stared at Naruto in confusion

"Oh me and most the other males in the class had a bet going on to why Sasuke never acknowledge any of his fan girls. It started with me, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino arguing on reason why and evolved to us putting money on our theories. Shikumaru betted that he was gay, Choji put his money down on food fetish, Kiba had sworn up and down that Sasuke was a necrophilia, finally me and Shino put our money down on BDSM. Eventually more of the male classmates herd about it and joined in on the betting pool." Naruto finish with a grin. Ami was speechless. Sasuke was already speechless because of the gaged.

"So I guess you should go and collect your money." Said Ami attempting again to get Naruto to leave so that she can finally proceed with the evening. Saskue had given up trying to talk through the ball gag and had moved on to praying to kami that someone would come and stop Ami from raping him.

"Ya I shou..Oh wait I can't even if Sasuke insisted."

"Which he did I was uncomfortable by the hole ideal but he was so insistent." Said Ami add a fake tear or two. While stared at Naruto wondering if his prays had been answered.

"This is not something you two should be doing while dating even if adults. Something like she be reserved for marriage or in a hotel room done by a professional." Said Naruto with his eye closed in a lecturing tone. Sasuke began cry with the realization that kami has answered his prays. Ami simply stared at Naruto with her jaw opened completely caught off guard by Naruto logic, then light bulb lit up.

"You have point but there no need to worry" Ami place one of her hands over Sasuke tied up hands "me and Sasuke are engage you're the first person we've told." Said Ami with a smile of complete confidence. He can't possibly believe that no one would

"Really congregation you two." Oh come on thought Sasuke.

"Thank you know if you could excuse us me Sasuke want to proceed with our evening." Said Ami picking up a whip from the ground. The moment Naruto saw the whip the gears in his head began to turn. A sudden realization hit Naruto.

"Wait a second! That's not a sexual torture whip that is a torture torture whip and I know the difference because I live within walking distance from torture R US which sells torture equipment, and naughty little secret sells BDMS stuff! If Sasuke was into BDSM he would know that which mean that your holding him against his will." All Ami and Sasuke could do was simply stare at Naruto, dumbfounded at his sudden display of intelligence. Ami quickly recovered from her dumbfoundedness and rush Naruto pulling out a Kuni from who knows where. Naruto so busy basking in his own glory that he didn't notice that Ami was rushing him, allowing Ami to stab him.

Ami step back with an evil grin. "you idiot you just let yourself get stab by kunai with paralytic poison which paralyzes the body neck down but still allows the recipient to feel pain. Though don't worry Naruto I'm not going to kill you I always thought you were cute so once I'm done with Sasuke and he loves me you'll be our pet sex slave." Ami smile a wicked grin, Naruto simply stared.

"So before I finally begin with Sasuke be a good boy and scream for your new mistress" she finish her sentence by stabbing Naruto in the chest. Naruto look down at the kunai blink and look back at Ami. Ami stare at him and stab him again, Naruto just continue to give her a blank stare. She stab proceed to stab him repeatedly in attempt to get him. After the 10th stab she drop the kunai.

"It doesn't make any sense why won't you scream." Ami said throwing her arms up in air and stare out the bedroom window.

"It's not that complicated since a young age I have been attack by angry mob as a result I've developed an untruly high pain tolerance." He said shrugging his shoulder like it was no big deal.

"But if that was true then why aren't you covered in scares" shouted Ami as she turn away from Naruto to bang her head against the wall.

"Oh well that because of the healing factor that I was born with that not only heal all injury but also makes me immune to poison." Said Naruto standing up and walks towards Ami.

"Wait healing factor, immune to poison." As she finish speaking she turns around to see Naruto grinning face. In the next moment Naruto punch her straight in the face knocking her unconscious. Naruto watch as Ami hits the floor with a thud.

He turns towards the bed that held Sasuke and casuly walks towards it pulling out a kunai from his leg holster. He cut the rope and ball gag with ease. Sasuke stood up from the bed

"So how did Ami get the drop on you?" Ask Naruto looking away so not see Sasuke crouch.

"She was hiding in the closet when I got home I think she been hiding there since the graduation test when I got home she sprung out of the closet and nock me out." said Sasuke looking away in an attempt to hid his embarrassment from being capture so easily.

"Not since the graduation but close, wait if she had you tied up so long had she…" Naruto began but was cut off by Sasuke "no I had just gotten an hour ago home for the first time since the graduation exam."

"Wait could that mean Ami was hiding in your closet for over 24 hour." As Naruto finish he turns towards the closet with a look of horror, he began to smell for the first time several very unpleasant smells coming from the closet. Sasuke follows Naruto gaze quickly coming to the same realization.

"Oh that's just perfect fucking insane ass fan girls." Sasuke grumbled

"How can you tell her ass is insane?" said Naruto while looking at Ami ass which was very visible because of her outfit.

"I wasn't speaking oh never mind." Giving up any attempt to explain what he meant

"So on another note mind getting your clothes on Sasuke your pale ass is kind of blinding Me." said Naruto changing subject away from what he assume was Ami ass. Sasuke nodded and began to put his clothes on that were flung by Ami into a corner. Once Sasuke was dress he walked over to Naruto and he began to speak. "Look I know I've never been nice to you and yet you risk becoming a sex slave to save me so th….Ami!" Sasuke shouting the last part throw Naruto he then proceeded to weave sign and launch a fire ball at Ami who was getting to her feet. Ami jumps out the second story window to the street. Naruto quickly got to his feet look at the fire that had started to consume the house and then at the broken window that Ami jump out of. "Why the hell did you shoot a fireball at her!" shouted Naruto in frustration.

"She was getting up and she grab her Kunai!" shouted Sasuke back.

Naruto rolled his eyes and then jump out the unbroken window next to them. Sasuke look at the fire and then followed Naruto out the window. The two landed with a thud. They quickly notice Ami running for the exit. Sasuke began to weave signs for another fireball but Naruto stop him. Naruto put his finger in a cross called out the name of his newest jutsu "multi shadow clone jutsu!" in the next instance a cloud of smoke a cloud of smoke burst into existence then as quickly as it came it left revealing 30 clones. "Get her!" shouted Naruto at his clones while pointing to Ami. The clones quickly began chasing after catching her with ease do to the fact she was running in high heels. Naruto left Sasuke side to retrieve Ami who was being tied up by his clones.

Sasuke stood there amazed not because of the fire that was consuming his house but because of Naruto. He had always judge Naruto as idiotic, talentless, useless dead last. Who was only trying to become a ninja to because he thought they were cool or something equally stupid. But here he was running around performing a possible A to B rank ninjutsu like it was nothing. He began to wonder if he was wrong about Naruto what else was he wrong about.

"Hay Sasuke what should we do about your house" ask Naruto walking up to Sasuke with

Ami tossed over his shoulder

"Don't know I guess I'll have to wait around here for the ANBU to come and put it out." Said Sasuke turning to the fire that had know engulf his house

"Sounds like a plan mind if I wait her with you I don't want to drag a half-naked Ami back to the village might give some people the wrong ideal." Said Naruto tossing Ami to the ground on the opposite side of Sasuke and then plop down between them. Sasuke sat down looking into the fire of his burning house.

Watch the house burn seem to bring things in perspective for Sasuke. Maybe he been going about this whole revenge thing the wrong way. He had though that the only way to kill Itachi was to do it himself relying on his skills and hatred. But would that lead him to the same place Itachi is making him no better. Plus Itachi was a true genius he was nowhere near his brother level when he was how long would it take to become stronger then him. Maybe it might not be a good idea to not take down Itachi by himself maybe it a much better ideal with some help. He though looking over to Naruto

During all of Sasuke self-reflection was in deep thought as well. Though his thoughts were all center on where he could get some marsh mallows to make some s'mores using the burning building.

"So were you going to live now Sasuke?

"not sure all the other houses still have blood stains, can't move into any house with fan girls, and any council member would just use me as leverage."

"Well if you don't got a place you can crash with me" offer Naruto

"Shouldn't you ask your parent first before bring someone over?"

"Wouldn't know don't have any parent." Said Naruto in a casual tone and a shrug. That had caught Sasuke off guard he had always assume by the way Naruto acted that Naruto had these loving parents supporting. As Sasuke thought about it though the fact that Naruto was an orphaned since he had always seen him wondering around at strange hours by himself.

"Naruto it nice offer but I can't live at an orphanage I don't think the matron would let me."

"I don't live at an orphanage they kick me out when I was four I live by myself in a rundown apartment in the red light district ." with those last word Sasuke grew silent after that choosing to watch the fire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 hours later

A burning bed with an ugly orange coat was thrown out a window in the red light district

In the end it took Two hours to get the fire put out do to the fact that all the water user's in the ANBU were off or away on missions. So the Hokage himself had to come down and put out the fire by that point the fire had destroyed the entire residential and market area of the compound only leaving several warehouse standing.

Sasuke never officially accept Naruto offer simply followed him home. An once there an argument quickly broke out about who would get the bed. This argument quickly exalted till Sasuke had set the bed on fire with a fire jutsu. Naruto try to put the fire out with his jumpsuit but it caught fire as well. In the end the only thing they could do was throw the bed out the window.

"Dame It Sasuke are you some kind of pyromaniac." Ask Naruto while wheezing with his hands on his knees.

"This wouldn't have happen if you had just given me the bed." Responded Sasuke while breathing heavily, completely ignoring the pyromaniac comment.

"Why the hell would I give you the bed it was mine." Naruto answered back standing up straight.

"Yes but I'm your guest so I get the bed." Sasuke retorted standing up as well

"But you're not my guest since you're going to live here." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke open his mouth to realize he had a point.

"Tsk whatever" said Sasuke still unwilling to admit he was wrong.

"Well it look like well both be sleeping in the living room." Said Naruto walking out of the room and into the living room slash kicking area. Naruto plop down onto the couch and Sasuke took the recliner next to the couch. Sasuke quickly began to doze off. "Hay Sasuke can I ask you something." Scratch that Sasuke was dozing off. "What" responded an exhausted Sasuke?

"Is this a little bit like how a family is." Ask Naruto, Sasuke grew quiet for a while before answer "yay a little bit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright well first off I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto would be a better dad to Bolt. Warning there is lime containing a character that is not 18. Know first off for those who got a problem with this it is not illegal since their fictional characters and not based on real people. Also it would not be consider pedophilia, since pedophilia is the attraction to an individual who had yet to hit adolescent. Actual Pedophilias (not the ones who get caught with 16 years those are not pedophilia those are** **ephebophilias) target individuals who have not hit puberty. If you're not comfortable and offends you then don't read it. Also hoping to update this and my other fanfictions more since I finish my first book.**

Naruto and Sasuke were awaken at 7:00am in the morning the next day. The cause was Naruto alarm clock still being set for the academy. After Sasuke murder the alarm clock they left for breakfast.

"So where are we going for breakfast" Sasuke ask wondering what place would be open this early and why they didn't just go back to sleep.

"Ichiraku's" Naruto answer quickly do to the fact he himself was still drowsy

"Their open this early" said Sasuke in surprise

"No but they let me in and give me breakfast." Answer Naruto

"Naruto if you don't mind me ask why are you always eating at Ichiraku anyways it seem like that the only place you ever eat at."

"Because it is the only place I ever eat at, there the only place that doesn't throw me out without jiji."

"Jiji? You said you were an orphan last night and you live alone." Stated Sasuke in confusion.

"I am I'm not related to jiji, he just like a grandparent to me, problem is he can't be around all the time because he's the hokage." Naruto answer like it was no big deal. Sasuke had stop and was staring at Naruto in confusion and amazement. _Why is the hokage taken interest in an orphan? True it not that uncommon for shinobi clans to adopt people into the clan and make them a member, But that tends to be gifted individuals, true he shows some traits of the Sarutobi clan but he doesn't hold their name. Why is Naruto such an enigma? _Sasuke broke out of his thoughts when he realize that Naruto had turn the corner.

Naruto and Sasuke ate at Ichiraku in silence till Sasuke finally ask. "Naruto since last night I've been think about something important involving you, Naruto will you be willing to become my"

"Sasuke I'm going to have to stop you there, as flatter as I am at what your about purpose I'm going to have to decline, I mean from what I gather from the horde of fan girls your very attractive but the thing is I'm in love with Sakura and even if she not interested I'm still only attracted to girls. So again I'm sorry but I can't be your boyfriend." Finish with a big smile and a thumbs up in the belief that he sent Sasuke down gently. Sasuke stared at Naruto with a flat look and then began to patting his head gently. _Success_ thought Naruto.

"Naruto" Said Sasuke still patting Naruto head

"Yes"

"Wrong!" shouted Sasuke, who then slamming Naruto head into the counter smashing the raman bowl with Naruto face. Naruto falls to the ground because of the blow to the head. Naruto recovers quickly and then kicks Sasuke chair out from under him. Sasuke hit the ground with a thud. They both got up at the same time staring at the other in with their first raised

"So what is it you want me to become?" Ask Naruto a little concern what Sasuke wanted

"I want us to become brothers."

"What like a brotherhood that samurai or criminals would have?" Naruto ask with his eyebrow raised.

"No for Shinobi it different, our goals will become the same, we will never turn against the other, we will help each other to gain strength." Sasuke lower his fist and put out his hand.

"Sounds all good, but there has to be a price, also why would you form a brother hood with me, plus you always been all solo loner what with the change of heart." Naruto put his weapons away

"Recent events and a number of other anomaly made me rethink my perspective on things like comrades."

"So let say we do this what happens now." He ask

"Well a lot of things, I have a lot I need to figure out rework some things since I can't go about the same way and I need to look up about things, so I'm heading to the library." Sasuke said why having his thumb point to the library

"Alright I got to go meet with the third Hokage who teaching me a new Jutsu." Said Naruto

"Why is the third hokage teaching you a jutsu?"

"That my reward for finding Ami." As Naruto finish explaining he headed off to the hokage tower.

(With Naruto)

Naruto arrived at the Hokage office to find the Hokage doing what he usual was does working on paper work. As Naruto enter his office Hiruzen look up at him and gain a large grandfatherly smile from the sight of him.

"Naruto I knew you would rush over the moment you would wake up so I woke a little earlier to get some paper work done to give us some extra time before she come looking for me." Said the Hokage as he finish the current page he was working on. Hiruzen got up from the desk and walk past Naruto to the door. Once he reach the door he motion Naruto to follow him.

Hiruzen led him through the Hokage tower past several door to only stop at a blank wall. Naruto glance at the Hokage in confusion, Hiruzen press a part of the wall it moved like it was a button, part of the wall next to the portion Hiruzen pushed, slide open to reveal a hallway. Naruto look with wide eye as he follow Hiruzen. "Wow I had no ideal there was secret passage in the Hokage tower." Said Naruto as his eye skid around as they walk through the passage

"neither do most people, the mountain is behind the village is completely hollow and there are tunnels that are connected to these that run all under the whole village that has entrance all over the village, there also hundreds of bunkers that server different proposes and structures that have entrances above ground but are mostly down here." Hiruzen explain as they were moving up some stairs that were located in the mountain portion.

"How come I've never heard about any of this today is this some kind of S class secret" ask Naruto with a mixture of excitement with a tint of concern as they took twist and turn through the tunnels.

"Well no it not that level, any leaf shinobi can know and use the tunnels, and it mainly supposed to be kept secret from the civilians. Thing is that they weren't finish till I first became Hokage which was during a war and the construction was very secretive, so a lot of people who knew about it died. Currently only about around half the shinobi knows about the tunnels. Shinobi from my generation, AMBU, former AMBU, couple of Jonin, several Departments that have a good portion of their facility down here, there even some living quarters for shinobi." As Hiruzen finish his explanation they came to a large, Hiruzen flip a large switch by the door to turn several light revealing the room to be about a mile wide and have a large circular roof. "Welcome to training ground zero the private training ground for the Hokage personal use" said Hiruzen as they move to the center where several wooden training dummies were.

"Wow so what Jutsu are you going to teach me" said Naruto as he look around wondering how there are trees that are alive underground.

"Well since you got the shadow clone down so I decided to teach you a Jutsu deprived from it." answer Hiruzen with a grandfatherly grin.

"What come on Jiji I already know shadow clone can't you teach me a Jutsu like um the fireball Jutsu." Whine Naruto as he put his hand behind his head. Hiruzen simply chuckle

"Naruto part of being a shinobi more than learning power Jutsu or learning all the Jutsu in the world."

"What why can't I learn a bunch I mean don't you know like a hundred Jutsu Jiji?" stated Naruto confused.

"I do but each Jutsu have three or four other Jutsu that compliment it or go in tangent, and those Jutsu have three or four that compliment. There are a thousands of Jutsu out there that even with a life time one cannot even hope to learn them all. It is better to master a few Jutsu that go together and amplify there effects, watch" said Hiruzen as he turn away from Naruto and face the practice dummy. He then began to weave through signs. "Earth Style: Earth Flow River" the ground next to the Hokage turn into a flowing river of mud, Hiruzen continue to weave through signs "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet" a dragon head made out of mud emerge from the mud flow shooting out high speed balls of mud, but the Hokage had not stop weaving hand signs "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet" the Hokage exhale fire igniting the mud balls making them even more devastating when they impacted, blasting the practice dummy to pieces.

"See what I mean" said Hiruzen as he was happy that he got Naruto to understand he still got it as a teach.

"Alright I see your point Jiji but since I'm just learning a Jutsu that slightly different can I get a second Jutsu as well. Hiruzen sigh before answering Naruto

"Naruto the reason why am teaching you a Jutsu that derived from one you already know is because it'll be faster and I can't be away for long."

"Why you're the Hokage Jiji just have someone else do it?" ask Naruto innocently.

"Naruto there are some thing that only the Hokage can do, mainly paper work only I can do it and no one." Lectured Hiruzen trying to explain about being the Hokage. Naruto head tilted to the side a bit before he asked Hiruzen something obvious.

"Well why don't you just use a Shadow clone to do the paper work?" ask Naruto, Hiruzen simply chuckle a bit and smile down at Naruto

"Naruto the reason why is" Hiruzen then stop himself as the gears in his head started to turn. Looking at Naruto his eyes began to slowly widen then his jaw hit the floor. To Naruto this was a funny sight, to Hiruzen he saw a golden light surrounding Naruto with Hallelujah being chanted in the back ground. Hiruzen then created three clone that ran off to do paper work. He then turn back to Naruto "Naruto I think you just earn yourself a second Jutsu."

"Awesome what Jutsu will I be learning!" shouted Naruto as he was jumping up and down in joy.

"you're going to be learning the Shadow Clone Explosion Jutsu and the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu, know watch closely by the end of today you're going to have these two Jutsu down to around a similar level that your shadow clone is at" said Hiruzen with a smile.

(With Sasuke shortly after Naruto left)

The library of Konoha was one of the larger building in the village. It not only held books but also records on every mission, information on every leaf shinobi and the one a leaf shinobi encounter. Granted the certain information can only be viewed by an individual's depending on their security clearance, civilians weren't allow to anywhere near the records or information. It was the building that held the most shinobi departments granted most of those were small department and half of the department were gear to protecting the information and keeping people away from that information.

As Sasuke enter the library the librarian at the door who was a chunin watch him closely. If Sasuke was going to ally himself with Naruto and maybe others he needed to rethink a lot of things and that require some reading. Luckily all the books he was looking for were in the civilian sections. The first book was a book on clans. Looking in the C he found a book that just list what type of a clan was which would make it easier finding a book that gave a more detail description. It took him about minutes but he found the Uzumaki name and was surprise it was listed as a shinobi clan. Sasuke wasn't expecting that he thought Naruto was from a merchant clan that had abandon him in a large village. He put the book away and look through the shelf and found the shinobi clan encyclopedia that had the u-v clans.

After finding it he looking through it and after being confused several times by clans with names that were close he finally found the Uzumaki clan

**The Uzumaki Clan: **

**Traits: red hair, short temper, stubborn, loyal **

**Common Chakra nature: water and wind**

**Bloodline: longevity- Longevity is a passive bloodline. It gives the user regenerative powers allowing individuals to recover from any injury, normal injury also heal faster. The possessor of the bloodline have a much longer lifespan then normal humans (exact number unknown since there have never been an Uzumaki who died of old age all died in combat). Their body also don't deteriorate from aging only visible sign is the hair turn white after a hundred.**

**Skills: strong affinity in Fūinjutsu**

**Status: unknown, surviving members are believed to be scattered throughout the elemental nations**

**Location: originally located around the eastern cost of the land of fire specifically the islands in the sea of whirling wave till the eastern cost and islands split off to form the land of whirl pool which is know the coast being a territory of the land of fire again and islands know the land of waves after the fall of Uzushiogakure. **

**Village: Uzushiogakure (destroyed)**

**History: the Uzumaki are one of the oldest shinobi clan there is, they dating back to the hidden shinobi era where they were publicly a clan of firework makers. Their some indication that they are older than that but what they were before shinobi is unknown. Became well known during land of fire warring clan period were their leader became one of the three kage's of fire and had lived to see the formation of the leaf village. Was originally supposed to join but didn't at the last minutes due to different political ideologies then the first involving civilians. Went on to help form a new country known as the land of whirl pool which was the land of waves and the east cost of the land of fire. Afterwards the clan along with several vessel clans found Uzushiogakure. The village was destroy by coalition of multiple hidden villages, destruction of the village started the 2****nd**** shinobi war and scatter the clan. **

Sasuke was simply dumbfounded Naruto was literally a diamond in the ruff forget others with Naruto at his back possibilities are immense. But he had to make sure he ended on the same genin team as him.

Putting away the book on clans Sasuke made his way to the S section. He was looking for a book on squads. After finding one he looking through it till he found the genin squad section. Let see ah here it is **Konoha utilizes a four man squad formation for their newly created genin teams**. He skim through the book again to find the section on four man squads. There we go four man squads, biggest utilizer is Konoha it is a very balance formation, Sasuke skip through most it before to the part about genin. **Konoha when creating genin teams will put the top shinobi in the academy with the highest scoring kunoichi and the lowest scoring individual in one team**. Good he on the same team as Naruto but there was a problem the highest scoring kunoichi was Sakura Haruno. Sakura was book smart and a fan girl which made her useless in the field.

Okay well he got an ideal of what he was working with. Since Naruto is the highest for sure of helping him obtain his goal he grab a book on two man formation and fighting pair guide that was written in cloud. The problem was he couldn't find a book on wind manipulation though in the process of looking he found a book on the theory and process of turning fan girls into competent shinobi written by ihcati ahihcu (this is spell correctly if your smart enough you'll catch what I did there if not it'll be explained later), what the hell kind of name is that well if this work who cares.

After two hours in the library Sasuke came out with the fan girl book, tag team fighting, water manipulation, fire manipulation, and lastly a book on basic Fuinjutsu. Sasuke walk through the village with his pile of books as he turn around the corner he ran into someone causing him to drop his books. As he was picking up his books the man he bump into reach down and pick up the book on Fuinjutsu. Sasuke look up to see he pump into, it was an old man around the Hokage he was covered in bandages, his right eye was cover with bandages, he seem to only have a left arm. His cane was against a wall as he look at the book.

"Fuinjutsu one of the most difficult art, and not one many young shinobi study since it has to be prepare beforehand. Why do you have this?" Ask Danzo very curious and wondering if he could use this to get some influence over Sasuke.

"It's not for me it for a friend" answer Sasuke. Danzo was very interested as far as he knew Sasuke did not have any friends, of the people in Sasuke class who could be his friend are all clan heir. If Danzo play his cards right he could end up with influence with not one but two clan heirs.

"If your friends interested in it there is a seminar at the academy that he could attend is focusing on Fuinjutsu." Said Danzo while trying to seem grandfatherly

"Really wait, I'm sorry but I can't won't that cost money." Said Sasuke

"Yes but I had plans to go and things are always better with more people. Besides I'm helping two young shinobi gain knowledge that may help them in their shinobi careers which would help the Leaf." Answer Danzo as he gave the book back to Sasuke.

"Alright what time is it" ask Sasuke.

"It's ten in the morning see you there with your friend." Said the old man as he walk away.

"Wait what your name" shouted Sasuke.

"Danzo Shimura I'm one of the Village elder."

Naruto

Naruto arrived home from training at seven pm. Opening the door he found Sasuke sitting on the floor with a bottle of saki and glasses.

A look of fear appear on Naruto face "Tema knows probably a good time to establish that I'm not gay" a tick mark appear on his head. Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself "this is not for romance, it's for sakazuki so that we can become brothers." Said Sasuke as he poor saki into the two cups.

Naruto sat down on his knee across from Sasuke. They both took a cup of saki and entangle their arms for the oath of brother hood and drank from there cups. They both finish there saki and put them down. "So know what." Ask Naruto not sure what to do know.

"Well training out since after the library I went and trained, I also remember that you were training as well so let's go and eat." Said Sasuke "raman time believe it!" shouted Naruto as he grab Sasuke hand and rush out the door.

The new brothers of oath sat at ichiraku raman eating their dinner together. "So how did the training go" ask Sasuke trying to get a gage on Naruto strength to think of commination

"I got taught two new Jutsu and I'm pretty proficient in them thanks to the old man how was your day." Answer Naruto slurping his raman a bit

"Well I went to the library and met a veteran shinobi, so I learn some interesting thing after that I trained by myself." Said Sasuke as he ate his beef ramen

"What did you learn?" a curious Naruto.

"Only if you tell me what Jutsu you know" said Sasuke.

"Why?"

"So that I can get an ideal of your skills to think up strategies we can use together." Answer Sasuke Logically

"Well I know those three shadow clone Jutsu which are like solid clones, I know the academy stuff." Said Naruto as he slurp his ramen.

"Alright I got a handful of fire Jutsu and the academy stuff, after we eat we should head to bed there this seminar in the morning that I think we should attend afterword's we should buy some new gear." Explain Sasuke as he ate his ramen.

"Why what this seminar on?" ask Naruto

"Fuinjutsu you're clan specializes in it," stated Sasuke

"I have a clan?" said Naruto in surprise

"Yay you pretty much fit the description to a T except for hair they tended to be red heads." With Sasuke words Naruto eyes grew wide with excitement.  
"Awesome let crash so we can get to the meeting sooner" said Naruto as he started to chow through his ramen at an even faster rate.

"Fine but I'm showering before I crash so don't jump in when we get back." Said Sasuke having realized that he hadn't shower since yesterday earlier in the day.

"My place doesn't have a shower." Said Naruto flatly

"You only have a bath?" said Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope only got a toilet and sink in my bathroom, I use the public bathhouse in my neighborhood, we could go there if you want." Said Naruto getting up while pulling money out of his wallet to pay for the food. Sasuke was a little skeptical about going to a bathhouse in the red light district especially at night but he really needed a bath and he'll have to go there eventually since he living with Naruto for the time being. So Sasuke got up paid for his food and follow behind Naruto.

As Naruto and Sasuke walked to the bathhouse Sasuke started talking about his experience with the bathhouse. The bath house look to be like any other from what Sasuke could tell though he only seen the outside he never been inside one since his mother and brother completely hated them. his mother always mutter something about perverts and Hyugas every time they went past, and his brother always shivered and say something about how Hyuga fan girls were terrifying. The one thing he didn't expect when he walk in was Hinata sitting at the Bandai. She was looking very bored till he and Naruto came she instantly sat up with a faint blush on her cheek. This set off a lot of warning lights in Sasuke head

"Hay Hinata" said Naruto casually as he moved in front of the Bandai and put money on the counter.

"Hi Naruto" said Hinata with a heavy blush and not looking at him as she took the money and slid a key over to him. "You're in the usual room Naruto" she said with a hint of devious grin that Naruto didn't notice

"Thanks Hinata, oi Sasuke hurry up and pay I'm not paying for your ass." Said Naruto as he walked into one of the doorways next to the Bandai, Sasuke walk up expecting fan girl behavior but she regain the bored look as Naruto left. He gave Hinata the same amount Naruto payed and followed after Naruto.

They came to the first room in the hallway. The room had a changing area at the entrance. Opposite of the door there was a glass wall with a sliding door that led to a small bath that could comfortably fit a handful of people.

"You don't find this odd at all?" ask Sasuke as Naruto had started to undress to get into the hot spring.

"What the bath house set up, because the private bathing room is normal for bath house in the red light district and ones geared towards shinobi." Said Naruto flatly.

"Wait why umm never mind, no the part about Hinata working at a bathhouse." Said Sasuke as he also started to undress as well.

"Not really the Hyuga run and own all the Bathhouses, hot spring, onsen in the hidden leaf that were most there income come from." Said Naruto having learn about it from Hinata when he bump into her at this bath house a few years prior, as he said this he left the changing area to the bathing part.

"but why is Hinata working at one with private rooms in the red light district she's the daughter of the clans head?" ask Sasuke as he got into the hot spring. As Sasuke was getting in though he and Naruto heard a faint noise that sounded human they both looked around and unable to find the source of the noise.

(Lime Warning)

The source of the sound was the young Hinata Hyuga who was in a secret room next to the one Naruto and Sasuke were in. the reason for this room was because unknown to the entire village the Hyuga clans were completely and utter perverts. Hinata did not escape her clan perverted tendency in fact it hit her hard when she hit puberty. She stood in room complete devoid of clothes having thrown them into a corner. She was naked, and watching Naruto go about bathing himself. As he did it, she began to fondle her high B cup breast entrance on every detail of his naked form staring with such intensity as to burn it into her memory. As Naruto made conversation with Sasuke about his day, one of her hand left her breast and traced her fit body down to her nether region. She began to vigorously rub her pussy with it slowly gaining more wetness by the second. As she did this she started fantasizing that Naruto would sudden realize that the wall was not a mirror but a one-way window that had a room on other side for Hyuga to use to watch certain individual bath without using chakra. While she insert one of her fingers into her soaking wet tight Pussy, she imagine Naruto busting down the wall coming in there soaking wet slamming her against the wall and savagely ravage her calling her a perverted slut and telling her how shell be his slave of passion for eternity. As a small puddle formed around her feet and a third finger was about to enter, her toes began to curl and legs started to buckle as an orgasm took over and cause her to collapse.

The Naruto busting down the wall was one of Hinata more favorite fantasy that she used while he baths. So engrossed in it and the orgasm afterglow that she hadn't realize that Naruto stop bathing till Naruto opened the bathing room door. She quickly shot up and ran to her clothes. she realizes when she got there that she didn't have time to get dress before Naruto would hit the entrance area so with heart beating fast she only grabbed her hoodie. She had just gotten her hoodie zipped and was sitting at the bandai by the time Naruto came out.

Hinata face heated up and her heart began to beat a hundred miles a minutes since she was sitting there making small talk with Naruto in nothing but a hoodie. Hinata was thankful that the Bandai was raised off the ground having Naruto look up to her and only seeing the upper part of her. She was desperately fighting not to faint since if she did he would hop the Bandai to check on her only to learn her state of dress. She began to get wet from not only talking to Naruto while she practically naked.

"So Hinata how long have you been running this bath house" said a voice that was not Naruto that broke Hinata fantasy, she turn to find Sasuke standing next to Naruto having just registered his presence.

"Oh not that long father wanted me to learn about family business and though this would be a good spot since most of this location business is during the day." Said Hinata while trying even hard not to faint. She imagine herself fainting and then to waking up from unconscious naked and having a collar around her neck having to live the rest of her life as a disgrace. No better than an animal to be used as Naruto see fit for his enjoyment. Sasuke grunted and glared at her, he then turn to leave with Naruto close behind saying goodbye and using –chan with her name. The moment they left she orgasm and fainted with her last thought being _another fetish. _

(Lime end)

Naruto and Sasuke walk down the red light district to 'their' apartment.

"See bath house no big deal nothing bad happen to you there." said Naruto feeling great.

"I guess you were right but I can't help feel like someone was watching, though weirdly enough I felt like it wasn't on me?" said Sasuke as he rob his chin trying to figure out why he had got that feeling.

"You're just being paranoid" responded Naruto jokingly.

"Yay your right I mean if it wasn't directed at me that mean it would be directed at you and who be into you especially after see me in the buff." Joked Sasuke putting his suspicions to the back of his mind since they didn't deal with him and were not needed to deal with immediately or at all depending what it was. "Well we shouldn't waste time we got that seminar on sealing tomorrow." Said Sasuke as the two continue to walk into the night on the street in the red light district.


End file.
